


Голос, подобный грому

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post- Hounds of Baskerville, Rain, Romance, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, Whispers in the Dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок боится грозы, и у него на это есть свои причины</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос, подобный грому

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voice Like Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543032) by [JezebelGoldstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelGoldstone/pseuds/JezebelGoldstone). 



На вторую ночь после их возвращения из Дартмура разыгралась гроза.

Джон проснулся с улыбкой на лице. Он перекатился на бок и посмотрел на часы (02:00), поначалу не понимая, почему улыбается, пока красноречивый рокот, предвестник начала сильной грозы, не поставил всё на свои места. Спальня Джона находилась на верхнем этаже, прямо под крышей, и буря звучала отсюда по-настоящему впечатляюще, поэтому доктор решил было остаться в постели и насладиться симфонией грома, но, после минутного раздумья, отказался от этой мысли. Их последнее дело о гигантском псе и проекте Х.А.У.Н.Д. наградило Джона странной одержимостью визуальными эффектами, именно поэтому он и решил спуститься в гостиную. Конечно, слушать грозу лучше всего было из его спальни, но двойные окна внизу куда больше подходили для наблюдения за этим потрясающим явлением.

Не желая замёрзнуть, Джон накинул халат поверх пижамы и бесшумно спустился по лестнице. В их квартире царила кромешная тьма. Это было странно, поскольку Шерлок в такой час обычно ещё не ложился. Джон решил, что раз расследование закончилось всего несколько дней назад, его друг сейчас должен находиться в фазе, наступающей у него сразу после завершения дел: «Я сплю как убитый, пока кое-кто из бывших военных докторов не начнёт волноваться», и поэтому будет спать больше, чем обычно.

Совсем близко раздался ещё один удар, от которого содрогнулся весь дом, и Джон радостно улыбнулся.

Готовить чай в полной темноте было несколько затруднительно, но доктор проделывал это так много раз, что, кажется, смог бы справиться и совершенно вслепую. Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и ему не хотелось зажигать свет и тем самым всё испортить. Джон на ощупь наполнил и включил чайник, а потом, осторожно переставляя ноги, чтобы не нарушить хрупкий баланс груды документов, книг, скрипичных футляров и других следов деятельности гения, направился к окну слева от себя. Свет, проникающий с улицы, не особенно сильно помогал ему в этом. Благодаря грозовым тучам, городское освещение превратилось из тошнотворно-оранжевого в лиловое, словно свежий кровоподтёк. Уж Джону-то это сразу бросилось в глаза.

Не успел он широко раздвинуть шторы, как начался дождь. Капли звонко забарабанили по дому, заставив Джона задуматься о мире вокруг него. Как же далеко был сейчас дождь, бьющий по фасаду здания, не оставляя без внимания ни единой его детали. Всё внутри их квартиры вдруг стало таким безопасным, привычным, уютным…и в тоже время мир за окном казался теперь невероятно далёким и огромным.

Всё это Джон уловил меньше, чем за секунду, заметив, что к стуку капель дождя примешан ещё какой-то звук. Низкий, долгий, скрипучий ропот. «Проклятье, - подумал доктор. – Надеюсь, ничего не расшаталось» Было похоже, что ветер выбил доску и теперь раскачивает её.

Не успел Джон задуматься о повседневных делах, как мир вдруг стал ослепительно белым. Доктор принялся считать в уме, ориентируясь на биение своего сердца, а потом почувствовал, как затряслись половицы под его ногами, когда ударил гром. Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от этого звука. Насколько он мог судить, гроза была всего в двух милях от их дома и теперь приближалась.

Джон стоял у окна и несказанно радовался тому, что буря надвигается с юга – как раз в том направлении он сейчас и смотрел.

Чайник выключился, но доктор не стал подходить к нему; куда лучше было сейчас наблюдать за дождём, стараться разглядеть молнии и слушать, как от грома дребезжат оконные стёкла.

Он снова услышал скрипучий, стонущий звук, на который сначала не обратил внимания. Потом тот раздался в третий раз. И в четвёртый. Джон решил не волноваться о его источнике – всё равно он сейчас не в силах был исправить ситуацию.

«Если только, - подумал доктор, когда ещё одна молния вспыхнула у него перед глазами. – Если только не…»

Одна тысяча три, одна тысяча четыре, одна тысяча пя…

Стон во время грозы. Пожалуй, именно так. Этот звук раздавался не тогда, когда дул ветер, а одновременно с ударами грома. И это было очень странно.

Внезапно в его голову пришла настолько абсурдная мысль, что при любых других обстоятельствах Джон тут же отбросил бы её. Но во время грозы…когда свирепствует буря, всё воспринимается по-другому, и Джон принялся размышлять.

Этот звук, этот стон теоретически мог раздаваться из спальни Шерлока. Сейчас гроза. В такое время Шерлок обычно не спал, но в квартире было темно и тихо. Обдумывая всё это, Джон вдруг понял, что детектив никогда не выходил к нему во время сильного шторма.

Что ж… Джон собрался с духом и отвернулся от окна. Квартира за его спиной окрасилась в ослепительно белый цвет, и, меньше чем через три секунды, мир наполнился звуками грома, придавая доктору мужества.

Джон зашагал вглубь квартиры, в сердце тьмы, прочь от окна и красоты чудесной, восхитительной бури, туда, где он не сможет увидеть её, но всё также будет слышать дождь, ветер и низкие раскаты грома. Доктор остановился перед дверью в комнату Шерлока, не зная, что ему делать.

«А ну и чёрт с ним», - подумал Джон. Он повернул ручку и отважно шагнул внутрь спальни.

Если Джон и рассчитывал немедленно справиться с ситуацией, призвав выдержку военного и сноровку врача, то все его надежды развеялись в прах. Окна были плотно завешены шторами, так что свет с улицы едва проникал в комнату. Так как ночное зрение Джона сбилось из-за того, что он долго смотрел на молнии, теперь он не мог разглядеть совсем ничего.

\- Шерлок? - прошептал Джон.

Рядом послышался шелест ткани, едва различимый из-за шума дождя. А потом такое же тихое:  
\- Джон?

\- Я здесь, - сказал доктор, закрывая дверь. Он на ощупь пробрался к кровати, радуясь, что комната Шерлока была такой по-идиотски опрятной по сравнению с остальной квартирой. Он дошёл до кровати и потрогал её руками, и только когда убедился, что там ничего нет, кроме матраса и одеял, осторожно опустился на краешек.

\- Опять флешбеки* из-за посттравматики, Джон? – вздохнул Шерлок. Ориентируясь на голос, Джон предположил, что детектив лежит на дальней от двери, и, таким образом, дальней от него, Джона, стороне кровати. Он расслабился, радуясь, что нечаянно не вторгся в личное пространство друга. Уже неплохо.

\- Нет, - прошептал Джон. В окружающей его тьме и звуках дождя было нечто такое, что заставляло его трепетать.

\- Тогда что?

Джон пожал плечами, несмотря на то, что в темноте никто бы не разглядел этого жеста.

\- Я люблю грозу, - объяснил он.

На мгновение наступила тишина.

\- Это глупо.

Джон засмеялся, и этот смех походил скорее на беззвучное хихиканье.  
\- Наверно, ты прав. Странно любить такие вещи.

\- Не понимаю, - сказал Шерлок, и в его голосе послышалось плохо скрываемое раздражение, - почему ты так взбесился на меня из-за небольшой безвредной галлюцинации, когда тебе нипочём _настоящая_ гроза.

Джон вздохнул:  
\- Я уже сказал тебе, Шерлок, ты можешь больше не извиняться.

\- Я не извинялся.

\- Конечно, нет, - улыбнулся Джон. – Знаешь, это совсем разные вещи.

Джон почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас и как из-под него выдернули одеяло, и понял, что Шерлок сел.

\- Как это разные? – насмешливо спросил детектив. – Несмотря на то, что…

Короткая вспышка света, громкий треск грозы, резкое движение кровати, и Шерлок продолжил говорить так быстро, что Джону едва удавалось улавливать значения слов:

\- … галлюцинации не реальны, ты всё равно испугался собаки, хотя скорее этот гром, Джон, который звучит совсем как взрывающийся снаряд, должен был стать триггером** для твоего ПТСР, а не лай призрачного пса.

\- Я понимаю, многие так думают, - произнёс Джон, просто потому, что ему нужно было что-то сказать.

Всё это время он тщательно анализировал ситуацию. Голос Шерлока был приглушён и раздавался теперь совсем из другого направления. Джон терпеливо ждал, уверенный, что в любой момент гроза может услужливо прийти к нему на помощь, и он, наконец, увидит, какого дьявола тут творится.

И действительно: молния вспыхнула задолго до того, как затянувшееся молчание стало неловким. Глаза Джона снова привыкли к темноте, и быстрого всполоха вполне хватило, чтобы он смог увидеть Шерлока. Тот лежал на боку лицом к Джону, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Когда молния озарила небо, детектив задрожал и съёжился ещё сильнее. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены.

«Бедняга, - подумал Джон. – Как он напуган». Случись такое месяц или даже неделю назад, Джона бы позабавила эта ситуация. Как же, великий Шерлок Холмс испугался электрических разрядов в воздухе! Он же обычно сам их вызывал, а теперь что, завидует? Но страхи друга больше не казались доктору смешными. С недавних пор.

Однако Джон совершенно не представлял, что ему теперь делать. Он пытался как-то успокоить друга в Дартмуре, но это не помогло. Так как Шерлок изо всех сил делал вид, что он совсем не напуган, открытые попытки подбодрить его сейчас не принесли бы никакой пользы. Что ещё мог Джон сделать?

«Ответ очевиден», - с кривой усмешкой подумал Джон, подражая мышлению друга. Больше всего на свете Шерлок боялся потерять рассудок. Для него разум был самой важной вещью на свете. Если Джону удастся хоть чем-нибудь занять этот мозг, возможно, детектив успокоится.

Другими словами: тут нужно действовать, как с двухлетним ребёнком – просто попытаться отвлечь его.

Снова сверкнула молния. За ней тут же последовал удар грома, от которого заскрипели пружины на кровати. Джон с трудом удержался от порыва провести рукой по кудрям Шерлока.

Вдруг, без всякой на то причины, в его голове всплыла нелепая фраза из фильма:  
\- Я как-то слышал, что в дожде Бог.

Шерлок фыркнул. Страх сделал его ещё более надменным, чем обычно.  
\- Это абсурд.

\- Может быть, - согласился Джон. - Но звучит красиво. Знаешь, почему я люблю грозу? – возможно, если он попытается всё разъяснить Шерлоку, тот отвлечётся и перестанет так дрожать. Джону было очень горько смотреть на него.

\- Потому что она напоминает тебе о войне. Это очевидно.

\- На самом деле, нет.

\- Я не понимаю, как это возможно.

Джон пожал плечами:  
\- Удары грома не имеют ничего общего со звуками войны.

\- Они похожи на разрывающиеся снаряды, Джон.

\- СВУ*** звучат совсем не так, как гроза. Я никогда не попадал под бомбардировку и знаю только то, что действительно, есть такие снаряды, взрыв которых похож на удар грома, вот только их не используют в Афганистане.

\- То есть, у тебя нет причин связывать грозу со звуками, которые ты слышал на войне.

Без тени иронии Шерлок сообщал очевидное. Он действительно был не в себе. Джон с ногами забрался на кровать и прислонился к спинке.

\- Правильно. Даже если гроза совсем близко, она звучит по-другому. Я всю жизнь был влюблён в бурю, Шерлок, - продолжил он, не дожидаясь, когда его прервут. – И я знаю, как грохочет гром. Вот сейчас, меньше, чем через двадцать секунд, будет молния.

\- Это смешно. Откуда тебе…

Вспышка. Грохот. Намного сильнее, чем прежде. Джон мысленно выругался.

\- Просто угадал, - голос Шерлока звучал ещё более приглушённо. Джон подумал, что если бы ему было видно, как единственный в мире консультирующий детектив с головой прячется под одеялом, то он тут же позорно разрыдался бы.

\- И это говорит человек, который утверждает, что может предугадать номера в лотерее и знает, какое предсказание попадётся в печенье****.

\- Я действительно могу это сделать.

\- Нет, не можешь.

\- Я способен это просчитать.

\- А я способен отличить грозу от взрыва.

\- Ну, хоть один из нас это умеет.

Снова молния. Единственное, что удалось разглядеть Джону – спутанные кудри, торчащие из-под одеяла. Грохот был таким сильным, что даже у доктора застучали зубы. Он сильно стиснул их в попытке унять дрожь.

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон, твёрдо решив отвлечь друга от грозы. – Если бы тебе раньше приходилось слышать взрывы бомб, ты сразу бы почувствовал разницу.

\- Мне приходилось, - отрезал Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул, пытаясь сделать вид, что сердится, хотя втайне он ликовал. Затеять перебранку будет очень просто, а ничего лучше спора не отвлечёт Шерлока от происходящего за окном.

\- Развороченная кухня и уйма взорванных в университете лабораторий не считаются, Шерлок.

\- Простите, доктор, но вы, наверно, забыли про ту разорвавшуюся бомбу, которая чуть не уничтожила нашу квартиру?

\- Что? Ту самую, что была в начале дела о подрывнике? – Джон так и не смог заставить себя произнести «Мориарти».

\- Именно.

\- Я знаю, это было неприятно, Шерлок…

\- Неприятно? Неприятно? – Джон почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, и увидел смутные очертания фигуры Шерлока, приподнявшегося на локтях. – Джон, нам выбило стёкла, а меня швырнуло через всю комнату! И это была всего лишь ударная волна! И, уверяю тебя, звук был оглушающим и в точности похожим на гром.

\- Постой, - несущиеся вскачь мысли Джона вдруг сделали разворот и резко затормозили, когда он понял, о чём только что сказал Шерлок. – Тебя швырнуло через всю комнату?

\- Я так и сказал. Брось, Джон, мне что теперь всё повторять? Ночь на дворе, мне следовало зн…

Джон резко повернулся к Шерлоку. Он едва удержался оттого, чтобы схватить друга за плечи и встряхнуть.

\- Ты был так близко от взрыва? – Джон практически прокричал это Шерлоку.

\- А где, по-твоему, мне следовало быть? В Манчестере? Правда, Джон…

\- Нет, я …, - пробормотал доктор, - я просто думал, что ты был где-то далеко, в своей комнате, например…

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок. – Я стоял в гостиной рядом с окнами. Будь я на метр ближе к ним, то пострадал бы сильнее, а так меня защитила стена.

Внезапно произошло сразу четыре события: вспыхнула молния, затрещал гром, Шерлок нырнул под одеяло, а перед глазами Джона вдруг заплясали оранжевые и красные пятна, которые превратились во взрывающиеся окна, осколки, рассекающие воздух и впивающиеся в тело Шерлока, в его лицо, шею, грудь, ноги, мышцы, артерии, и…и…

\- И потом, - продолжил Шерлок таким спокойным голосом, будто он просил Джона налить ему чаю. – Был ещё один взрыв, который я не смог предотвратить. Я даже не слышал его, но наверняка, он тоже звучал, как гром, перед тем …перед тем, как всё разворотить.

Он говорил о старухе. О той слепой женщине, которую когда-то спас. Она сама обрекла себя на смерть, описав Мориарти, и должно быть, слышала раскат грома в свой последний миг. Они с Шерлоком разговаривали по телефону, когда сработала бомба, и связь прервалась.

Джон вскочил с места, схватил покрывало, на котором сидел, и набросил себе на плечи наподобие накидки, а затем забрался на кровать рядом с Шерлоком и обхватил его руками.

Это было совсем не просто. Шерлок казался невероятно длинным, а ещё он лежал лицом к Джону, скрючившись, подогнув колени и плотно прижав руки к груди. Доктору не удалось полностью обхватить его, но он придвинулся к другу так близко, насколько это было возможно, загораживая его от окна своим телом. Джон с уверенностью, удивившей его самого, подсунул левую руку под голову Шерлока, обхватив ладонью его лицо, и стал перебирать кудри кончиками пальцев. Правую же руку он перекинул через плечи друга и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине.

Шерлок тут же сжался, но Джон невозмутимо продолжал медленно выписывать ладонью круги по его позвоночнику.

\- Джон, - немного погодя сказал Шерлок. Его голос звучал скорее раздражённо, чем удивлённо. Таким тоном он обычно разговаривал с другом, когда тот не мог уследить за стремительным полётом его мыслей. – Я ведь не ребёнок.

\- Когда я был маленьким, - таинственно зашептал Джон – именно таким голосом в ночи, когда дождь за окном льёт как из ведра, делились сокровенными тайнами, - моя мать ругала меня и Гарри, если мы стояли у окна во время грозы. Она говорила, что ветер и молнии могут сломать что-нибудь на улице, разбить окно и поранить нас. Гарри с тех пор боялась грозы и пряталась от неё, а я, напротив, всегда прижимался носом к стеклу. До сих пор не знаю, смотрел ли я на бурю или надеялся, что что-нибудь на улице рухнет и пробьёт наше окно.

Шерлок фыркнул. Внезапно раздался такой громкий треск, что Джон испугался, не попала ли молния в их дом, и вдруг заметил, что детектив так и не отодвинулся от него. Джону теперь было всё равно – пусть хоть всё здание сгорит дотла.

От этого сильного грохота Шерлок подскочил на месте. Джон завозился, стараясь придвинуться к нему ещё ближе, но это было невозможно – костлявые колени друга и так упирались ему в живот. Он крепко прижал ладони к лицу и спине Шерлока, в попытке обнять, а потом ослабил хватку и снова стал поглаживать его. Краем глаза доктор заметил, что Шерлок вцепился рукой в его халат. Джон, конечно же, не стал возражать.

\- Знаешь, я ведь поэт в глубине души, - Джона охватила тревога, когда Шерлок ничего не ответил ему, даже не фыркнул. – И первые мои стихи были про грозу. В фильмах, которые я смотрел в детстве, взрывы казались похожими на гром. Это было так захватывающе! Как будто ты можешь контролировать грозу, как будто стоишь в её эпицентре. Это было…весело. Впечатляюще.

Шерлок начал постепенно расслабляться, хотя всё также, как и минуту назад, продолжал сжимать в кулаке халат Джона. Доктор сдержал улыбку, чтобы Шерлок не услышал её в его голосе:  
\- Когда нас тренировали на базе, то взрывы не были похожи на гром. К тому же, я был достаточно сведущ в медицине, чтобы знать, что ударная волна делает с телом. – Джон не мог больше сдерживаться, действительно не мог – таким сильным был его запоздалый страх. Он поднял голову и осторожно чмокнул друга в макушку, а потом снова прильнул к нему, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Поэтому я был рад, что этот кошмар не похож на звук грозы. А когда я приехал на войну, СВУ тоже взрывались не так, как гром. И это было здорово.

Некоторое время они просто молча лежали, и Джон вслушивался в звуки дождя. Тот затихал, но это была лишь короткая передышка. Гроза бушевала сейчас прямо над ними, и скоро опять должен был прогреметь гром. На этот раз очень сильный.

\- Мне иногда кажется, что я провёл всю жизнь в поисках идеального шторма. Чего-то такого же возбуждающего, грозного, безопасного, успокаивающего, огромного и мощного, как настоящая гроза. Наверно поэтому я и встречался с девушками со сложным характером. Но и это не помогало. В Афганистане я тоже продолжал свои поиски. Гроза давала мне приток адреналина, благодаря ей мне хотелось смотреть в лицо страху. Именно она научила меня любить опасность… именно она показала мне всю её красоту.

Гроза не заставила себя долго ждать. Три молнии, одна за другой, вспыхнули в небе, а затем раздался такой оглушающий и мощный грохот, что сразу у пяти машин внизу сработала сигнализация. Шерлок снова подпрыгнул.

\- Шерлок, - прошептал Джон.

Тот дрожал. Доктор слегка приподнялся на локте, пытаясь заслонить тело друга, лежащего рядом с ним. Он прильнул к спутанным кудрям и прошептал Шерлоку на ухо:  
\- А ты знаешь, за что я сейчас люблю грозу? Почему я просто без ума от неё?

Шерлок помотал головой. Это был нервный и какой-то судорожный жест. Теперь они лежали очень близко, и даже в сумерках Джону было видно, что глаза детектива плотно зажмурены.

\- Если бы ты мог взглянуть на моё прошлое, на то, что сформировало мой характер, то ты бы увидел, что именно гроза привела меня к тебе.

Ну вот он и сказал это. Только понял ли его Шерлок?

\- Мне снился сон, - сказал детектив. Не на такой ответ рассчитывал Джон, но, несмотря на это, он снова лёг и молча прижался лбом ко лбу друга в попытке подбодрить его. Тело Шерлока словно одеревенело. – Всякий раз, когда я сплю во время грозы, мне снится бассейн.

\- Бассейн? – недоверчиво спросил Джон. – Тот самый, где… где были снайперы? – Хотя в ту ночь, конечно, снайперы были самым меньшим из зол.

Шерлок снова кивнул. Его кудри щекотали нос Джона, но тот не собирался отодвигаться. Ни за что.

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок. – И я слышал взрыв.

\- Никакого взрыва не было, - мягко напомнил ему Джон, сильнее прижимая руку к спине друга.

\- Да знаю я, Джон! Знаю, что взрыва не было. Я не выстрелил в жилет, снайперы тоже в него не стреляли, никто вообще никуда не стрелял, и ничего не взрывалось. Я помню об этом даже во сне. Я опускаю пистолет и целюсь в бомбу, но вместо этой проклятой мелодии слышу взрыв. В моём сне всегда всё по-разному, но … но в этот раз я слышал его, и всё было, как наяву. Я посмотрел на тебя, чтобы узнать твоё мнение, и … и увидел ещё один жилет с бомбой, который я не заметил раньше и не снял с тебя. А потом он взорвался вместе с тобой, всё было в огне, а после я услышал ещё один взрыв и…, - никогда ещё на памяти Джона Шерлок не замолкал на полуслове.

Но, тем не менее, для доктора это был вполне достойный ответ на его признание.

Где-то вдалеке послышался удар грома, и Шерлок снова замер. Джон убрал руку со спины друга и приподнял его голову за подбородок. Устроившись поудобнее, он обхватил ладонями красивое лицо Шерлока и поцеловал его.

Шерлок сжался ещё сильнее. А потом вздохнул и поцеловал Джона в ответ.

Руки Шерлока скользнули на спину друга, притягивая его ближе, хотя сделать это было не так-то просто из-за того, что детектив лежал, подтянув колени к груди. Несколько божественных минут Джон не чувствовал ничего, кроме тепла бархатистых губ Шерлока, его гладкой кожи под ладонями, его волос, щекочущих пальцы. Они неторопливо целовались снова и снова, прижимаясь губами, стараясь поймать открытыми ртами дыхание друг друга, вздыхая и устраиваясь в кровати так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.

Снова зарокотал гром. Теперь уже он был не прямо над их головами, но гремел всё также сильно. Шерлок замер и задрожал.

Джон улыбнулся, прижавшись к его губам.

\- Спасибо, что не укусил меня ненароком.

Шерлок фыркнул от смеха и настойчиво притянул друга ближе, наконец-то убрав ноги.

\- Шерлок, - предостерегающе сказал Джон.

Наверняка детектив слышал его, однако его действия стали ещё более настойчивыми, и он с силой потянул Джона на себя. Шерлок целовал его с каким-то странным отчаянием, отчего у доктора вдруг что-то больно сжалось в груди.

\- Шерлок, - Джон отстранился от него, нежно убрал прядь волос с лица друга и погладил его по щеке. – Послушай меня.

Впервые с того момента, как Джон вошёл в комнату, Шерлок посмотрел на него. Доктор на мгновение растерялся, глядя в огромные, тёмные, почти чёрные глаза друга. Всё, что ему хотелось сейчас – это снова поцеловать его.

\- Послушай, - сказал он, чмокнув Шерлока в кончик носа, - давай не будем. Не сейчас. Я не имею в виду, что мне этого не хочется. Но первый раз, Шерлок…твой первый раз, наш первый раз…он не должен быть таким. Не тогда, когда за окном гроза, один из нас витает в облаках, а другой напуган.

\- Но, Джон…

Тот закрыл глаза и прижался ко лбу Шерлока.  
\- Когда ты напуган.

С минуту они лежали неподвижно. Потом Шерлок наклонился к Джону и нежно и почти целомудренно поцеловал его. Вздохнув, детектив снова лёг и прошептал:  
\- Хорошо.

В небе заворчал гром, и Шерлок закрыл глаза. В голову Джона пришла идея:  
\- Никуда не уходи, - прошептал он прямо в губы Шерлока. – Я сейчас вернусь, обещаю.

Джон с неохотой покинул кровать. Он сбросил халат и оставил его валяться на полу. Вряд ли Шерлок мог увидеть это…но, возможно, он всё заметит утром. Почему-то было приятно об этом думать. К тому же, в футболке и пижамных штанах так восхитительно прохладно.

Джон подошёл к окну и как можно шире раздвинул шторы, стараясь не оставить закрытым ни одного дюйма стекла. Затем он слегка приоткрыл оба окна, так, чтобы в комнату проникли звуки и запахи грозы, но дождь при этом остался снаружи. Шум ливня мгновенно стал громче, и Джон счастливо вздохнул полной грудью, радуясь свежему воздуху и пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок – ведь Шерлок только что поцеловал его. Должно быть, в дожде действительно был Бог.

Сначала доктор хотел лечь на противоположную сторону кровати, но, как только он отвернулся от окна, Шерлок протянул к нему руки, и Джон не смог бы устоять, даже если от этого зависела его жизнь. Он быстро добрался до постели, скользнул под одеяло, и они с Шерлоком обхватили друг друга руками в чудесном объятии. Шерлок довольно вздохнул и спрятал лицо на груди у Джона, одобрительно промычавшего что-то в ответ. Доктор был бы рад так и остаться лежать здесь, полностью забыв о своём плане, как будто грома и вовсе не было. Но тот снова напомнил о себе, заставив Шерлока оцепенеть.

\- Давай, двигайся на ту сторону, - сказал ему Джон.

Отпустить Шерлока и отодвинуться от него было невероятно сложной задачей. Не потому, что одеяло сбилось, Шерлок был длинным и костлявым, а лёжа на спине, казался ещё вдобавок поразительно неуклюжим. Нет, Джону просто хотелось накрыть собой друга, стать его одеялом и никогда больше не подниматься, но он твёрдо решил избавить Шерлока от страха грозы. Хоть они и расположились теперь на разных сторонах кровати, но всё равно были очень близко к центру. Шерлок проявил поразительное терпение, пока Джон подталкивал и пихал его, устраивая друга так, как ему хотелось.

Теперь они лежали, точно ложки в коробке. Джон тесно прижимался к спине Шерлока, рассеянно подмечая, как же тяжело устроиться таким образом на кровати с человеком, который намного выше тебя. Спасибо хоть плечи Шерлока были не такими широкими, как у него. Джон прижимался губами к шее детектива, его грудь надёжно закрывала спину Шерлока от всех невзгод, левую руку он подсунул под руку друга, ладонью ощущая биение его сердца.

\- Ты устал? - прошептал Джон, касаясь губами кожи Шерлока. Он самодовольно улыбнулся, почувствовав, как по телу детектива пробежала дрожь.

\- Я не могу уснуть во время грозы, - в ответ прошептал ему Шерлок. Его низкий голос проникал прямо в душу доктора, и это было самым лучшим ощущением на свете.

Джон порывисто приподнялся на локте и навис над Шерлоком.

\- Ты знаешь, что твой голос похож на гром? – прошептал он.

Джон задумался на мгновение, пытаясь понять, насколько далеко стоит ему заходить в своих словах. Но потом, придя к компромиссу с собой, продолжил:  
\- А я люблю грозу. Я …люблю её, понимаешь, Шерлок? Правда, люблю.

Шерлок повернул голову и поймал губами губы Джона. Всё это было великолепно, но рука доктора уже начинала уставать. Он в последний раз коснулся рта Шерлока в лёгком поцелуе и откинулся на подушку, снова прижавшись губами к шее детектива.

\- Я тоже не могу спать во время грозы, - сказал Джон. – Я никуда не уйду. Я закрою тебя от шторма, а ты просто лежи и наблюдай за ним, договорились?

\- Когда-нибудь, - Джон почти явственно ощущал, как Шерлок старается придать своему голосу ещё больше глубины и проникновенности, - мы займёмся сексом во время грозы.

Джон прижался ртом к шее Шерлока, чтобы тот почувствовал, как широко он улыбается.

\- Да, - согласился доктор, нарочно выдохнув в рубашку друга. – И мы сделаем это в моей спальне – там гром лучше слышно.

«Да, - подумал Джон в ответ на тихий смех Шерлока. – Да, да. Когда-нибудь мы займёмся сексом. Когда-нибудь я скажу, что люблю его. Не сегодня, не сейчас. Но когда-нибудь это случится».

Шерлок накрыл ладонью лежащую у него на груди кисть Джона, переплетая их пальцы, и тот почувствовал, что распадается на тысячи счастливых частиц – ведь он сейчас держал в руках свой собственный шторм. Слушая раскаты грома и ровное дыхание Шерлока, Джон соскальзывал в сон и думал: «Когда-нибудь…когда-нибудь…».

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Название фика взято из песни "Колыбельная" чудесной Лорины Маккеннитт.
> 
> Фраза Джона "Бог в дожде" - это цитата из фильма "V - значит вендетта". Обязательно посмотрите его - там снимался Руперт Грейвс!
> 
> Эта история была написана на johnlockchallenges (на Тумблере) на сентябрьскую заявку: гроза, спор, счёт, лиловый, пижама.
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> * Флешбек – переживания прошлого опыта, обычно очень сильные, яркие и непроизвольно повторяющиеся. Встречаются в том числе и при посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве (ПТСР) - психологическом состоянии, которое возникает в результате психотравмирующих ситуаций, например таких как военные действия.
> 
> ** Триггер – событие, вызывающее приступ у больного ПТСР
> 
> *** СВУ – самодельное взрывное устройство
> 
> **** Печенья с предсказаниями (Fortune cookies) – десерт, который часто подают в китайских ресторанах Британии, США и в некоторых других странах (но не в самом Китае). Внутри такого печенья вложена бумажка с «предсказанием» - мудрым изречением или смутным пророчеством.


End file.
